


In Spirit

by thekameshell



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Dragonhats
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gull realizes that Mira is, in fact, not sleeping in the forest like he thought.</p><p>Written for the D&D stream by TheDragonHat, CraneSong, Lyinginbedmon, and VGToolbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spirit

Gull looked at Mira lying in the hole. "Mira, wake up! We're leaving now!" he squawked. "Come on sleepy head!" Tossur didn't say a word as he picked up Mira and walked back to Ignitus and Leokul.

"Go to sleep Gullespie," Tossur looked at him. "You'll...wake up Mira." Gull nodded with understanding, and tried to fall asleep. He eventually stopped trying, and looked at Ignitus carrying Ana.

"What's wrong with Ana?" Gull asked Tossur.

"She's unconscious. Go back to sleep Gullespie," Tossur sighed. Gull closed his eyes, but still couldn't sleep. He simply waited until Tossur and him were back home, where he finally drifted off to sleep. Gull opened his eyes, and found himself in a white space. He looked around, and saw a familiar face.

"Mira!" Gull flew towards her and gave her a hug. Mira hugged him back. "We're sharing a dream!" Mira smiled sadly, wondering how to break the news to him. "What's wrong?"

"Gull...I'm...no longer alive anymore. I was struck by a lightning bolt in the fight, and it killed me," Mira explained softly. Gull looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about? You're not dead silly," Gull laughed a little. Mira frowned.

"Gull...I know that this must be hard for you. We were the best of friends, and I know Ana's taking this even harder. But if you want even more proof, look at yourself compared to me. I'm translucent, while you're normal. I'm a spirit, because I'm dead," Mira put her wing around Gull, as he began to cry.

"If you really are dead, then you must not be real! This is all just a hallucination, a dream!" Gull began to flap his wings, effectively pushing Mira off of him.

"No, I'm real Gull. After I died, I went into the heavens above and talked with the supreme god of everything." Mira recalled. 

__

_"Where...where am I?" Mira picked herself, looking around._

_"Heaven. Welcome to Heaven, little bird," Lying appeared next to her, and began to pet her. "I'm Lying, the God of All Gods, ruler of everyone in every world," Mira looked at him suspiciously._

_"If you're the ruler of everyone, then you must also control their actions," Mira began, to which Lying nodded. "Then, you controlled that former druid to attack me! You killed me, and caused all that anguish to Ana and Gull!" She cried out, and flew out and began to attack him. He waved off her attacks._

_"While I do control their actions, I do not control their strengths and the opposing party's defenses. That lightning bolt, when it hit you, it could done less damage and you could have lived. Unfortunately, you did not dodge fast enough. Not that it's your fault that you died. Everything goes according to luck," he explained, a die appearing in his hands. "All according to the die, or dice," he demonstrated, as he threw the a die, and it landed on a 20. "Bad luck is what killed you. I'm terribly sorry." Mira frowned, comprehending this._

_"So you just roll dice, and it affects nearly everything?" Mira questioned. Lying nodded. "If you're the supreme God of all Gods, why can't you just bring me back?"_

_"I would love to, your owner and friends amuse me to no end, but there are still rules still in place. I can't just bring you back to life, like I can't bring others back to life. However..." Lying trailed off._

_"Yeah? What can you do?" Mira flew onto Lying's shoulder._

_"I can enable you to go down there, as a ghost, and basically be with them all the time. However, they will not be able to see or hear you, but you will also be able to talk to them in dreams. Sound good?" He looked at her on his shoulder._

_"Yes! That sounds perfect! I'll still be able to watch over them, just like Ehlonna asked me to! Thank you so much Lying, Supreme God of All Gods," she flew down and gave a respectful bow._

_"Alright then, it is night in their world currently, and Gull is sleeping. Would you like to enter his dream?" Lying asked, to which Mira nodded. Lying stretched forth his hand, and Mira was engulfed in a white light, until the light settled, and she saw the love of her life, Gull._

__

"So that's how I got here," Mira hopped closer to Gull and gave him a kiss. Gull stared off into the distance for a bit.

"So everything just comes down to dice rolls. How strange!" Gull commented, before snuggling up to Mira. "So you'll always be with the group, we just won't be able to see you?" Gull asked. Mira nodded.

"Always and forever!"

"I won't remember this when I wake up though, I never remember my dreams. I'll still think that you're alive..." he looked down sadly, then looked back up at Mira. Mira nodded sadly. 

"Can you do me a favor?" Mira wondered out loud. Gull perked up, and nodded fiercely. "Fly to Ana's, and comfort her, please. Comfort her, and remind her that I'll never be far away from her. Can you do that for me?" Mira wondered. 

"Yes, yes I can!" Gull promised proudly. "I'll wake up right now!" Gull told Mira, determined, and poked himself with his beak. 

"Ow!" he said, as he was jolted out of his sleep. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to go to Ana's house, fast. He hopped out of his bed, and tried to get outside of Tossur's house as quietly as he could. Thankfully, Tossur left a window open so Gull did not have to try to open the front door. Gliding through the air, he landed on Ana's porch and went into her house. He navigated to her bedroom, and found her sleeping. "Why am I here again?" He wondered, when he felt a very warm feeling in his chest. _"This must be a good idea! Oh...why is Ana crying?"_ He walked closer to Ana, and hopped onto her bed. Her face was wet with tears. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she saw Gull.

"Gull, why are you here at 2AM? Is something wrong with Tossur?" she asked, very sleepy and sad. Gull shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong, why are you crying?" he quickly asked. Ana hesitated.

"I'm just sad because Mira's gone," Ana explained slowly. 

"Where'd Mira go? I saw her sleeping earlier in the forest!" Gull asked again, confused about his best friend's whereabouts. Ana felt tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled on how to explain her death to Gull.

"She's....far far away, saving the world," She replied, hoping that Gull would buy her very fake explanation. Gull nodded in understanding, as Ana sighed in relief. One day, they would explain to Gull, but today was certainly not that day.

"She hasn't been gone for long though, only about a day!" Gull comforted Ana, as he flew to her side, the warm fuzzy feeling remaining.

"I know Gull, I'm just lonely I guess. I'm so used to her being constantly by my side," She explained, her true feelings coming out. Gull frowned at this, as he thought of something to say. 

"Well until Mira comes back, I'll comfort you!" Gull decided, and he settled right next to Ana's shoulder, and he hugged her shoulder.  Ana was surprised by this. Gull was actually quite warm, and cuddly. Ana curled up next to Gull, thankful for his presence.

"Thanks Gull," She said after a moment's pause.

"No problem! Mira will always be with us, even when she's not! She'll be with us in memory, heart, and in spirit!" He whispered, as he dozed off to sleep. Ana stared at him, not believing the words that came out of his mouth. She didn't know such....thoughtful or meaningful words could come from Gull like that. _In spirit_ Ana thought as she pulled Gull closer to her. _I bet you're watching us right now, aren't you, Mira?_ Ana then felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her vision began to become blurry, as she drifted off to sleep. She could have sworn though, that she saw a paler version of Mira snuggled up in between the two of them. 

That night, Gul dreamt of all the good times he had with Mira. As for Ana, she had a heartfelt reunion with her animal companion, as well as an explanation, and a few harsh words exchanged with Lying. A good night's sleep, all in all. They both learned that Mira would never leave them, and always be with them, watching over them, laughing with them, _in spirit._


End file.
